Oh Hell!
by Pascy
Summary: Storm Hawks and Cyclonians stuck together in a seemingly undiscovered terra and one has a serious injury. Who could think of anything to go wrong? Dedicated to all my brilliant reviewers. Chapter 1 a little yuck.
1. Crash landing!

**Oh Hell, chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks and if I did I wouldn't kill off *sniff* Dark Ace.**

**000000000000000000000000**

Screams was all that anyone heard. The whole world was black and no one could see. Aerrow knew that Piper's hand was locked into his and he could hear Junko's whimpering just above the screaming. He could imagine him and Finn scared stiff, hugging each other tightly. A voice came in between Piper's and Finn's screaming, both screams exactly the same (which was high-pitched and girly), that reminded Aerrow that not only Storm Hawks were on board the falling Cyclonian ship.

"Far out! Shut up! Dying is going to be hard enough without you two screaming as my last memory," Dark Ace and Ravess said in unison, which, when you thought about it was quite freaky.

Piper and Finn didn't stop and when they were out of breath, Piper turned to Aerrow, or it least he thought she did, and whispered, "Are we really going to die?"

It was obvious Dark Ace and Ravess' comment was weighing on her and she really believed what they had said. And when Aerrow looked at it he could see why. The most feared man in the Atmos, the one who was nearly indestructible, thought he was going to die. It put a whole new view on the situation.

"We're not going to—" But before he could finish his sentence they collided with the world.

Aerrow came to first. The first thing he noticed was that he was alive. The second was that he was still holding Piper's hand. And finally, that he was the only one awake. When he tried to sit up, he discovered the searing pain in his arm. But he could wait because he had to find out whether or not anyone else was alive.

He checked Piper's pulse first, looking at her as he did so. When he picked up a heartbeat, he felt like laughing and crying at the same time. He restrained that though and checked the other Storm Hawks.

Finn was alright except for a big gash on his leg. Junko looked fine. All he had was a few bruises. Stork was not there and either was Radarr; they were on the Condor, probably wondering where they were. Aerrow looked at Piper again and realised that she too was injured. She seemed to have a nasty gash on the side of her head. A grunt alerted him and he nearly died of foolishness. He had forgotten the Cyclonians!

He checked Snipe first and he was exactly like Junko. It was because of their structures; they were so big like cement that they couldn't break. Piper, who was the lightest, had been pinned under Aerrow and Finn was under Junko so they were all good. Aerrow was fine because he had had held on to a railing. Ravess seemed to be fine also, except the sickening sight of her right arm, which was broken in what looked like two. Her poor violin was crushed; it's strings snapped and the neck of it nowhere to be found.

Last of all was Dark Ace. Aerrow spewed at what he saw. His chest had been crushed and he was spewing up blood. Blood was also spread across his shirt, blossoming more and more like a flower. Aerrow cautiously went over to him and he saw that Dark Ace was awake too. Dark Ace tried to say something, but more blood spluttered out of his mouth. Aerrow could just imagine Dark Ace apologizing and saying he regretted all the things he did in his final moments.

"Don't talk. I know you're sorry for the things you did to us."

Dark Ace seemed to be shaking but when he opened his mouth Aerrow realised it wasn't from him having a seizure.

"That's the funniest thing I've heard in years!—."

He started coughing up blood again but managed to say one more thing, "I was trying to say get the medical kit!"

He laughed some more before he couldn't do anything but splutter up blood.

Aerrow quickly grabbed the medical kit, which conveniently was where it was before the crash. He rushed back to Dark Ace. He was getting worse and how he remained conscious Aerrow had no idea.

"Now, what do I do?" Aerrow asked, hoping that it didn't involve looking at the wound. Dark Ace responded by gurgling blood, which wasn't the best answer. However, he did motion to his chest, and made cutting movements. Aerrow was confused. Was he supposed to cut him?

Dark Ace was now 'telling' him to open the kit. Aerrow did and found himself staring at some very handy medical supplies that were not for if you cut your knee. One of them was a pair of surgical scissors. And suddenly Aerrow understood. Dark Ace wanted him to cut open his shirt and look at the wound.

Aerrow managed to without spewing up again but it took a lot of effort. It was disgusting. Blood everywhere. When he touched the spot carefully, Dark Ace screamed.

"It's Pneumothorax," Dark Ace gasped, and now he couldn't stop. He looked like a fish out of the water, which seriously scared Aerrow.

"What's … that?"

Dark Ace struggled for breath. He was hyperventilating so hard you couldn't hear where one breath stopped and the other started.

"Collapsed lung. My ribs have punctured it. Fix it." His voice was now all high. He also spoke incredibly fast, as if he didn't have enough air to use it for talking. Which was probably true.

"What do I do?" Aerrow asked, prickling all over. He wasn't a lung surgeon! Dark Ace however, seemed to be.

"Stop. Bleeding, fast. Get my rib, out, of, lung. Stitch up. You're lucky it isn't a very serious one."

He stopped talking then as his coughing had became more and more laboured. "Aerrow. Tie. Me. Down. Tightly." He seemed to have too much trouble breathing to talk anymore. Aerrow ripped up his shirt and used it to tie Dark Ace down. He put one in his mouth so if he bit his tongue, he wouldn't chop it off. And then he began.

Aerrow gripped the surgical knife in his hand and cut into the wound. Dark Ace screamed and pulled against his bindings but they held fast. When Aerrow found the rib, sticking into the lung, he did spew, for the second time that morning, but avoided Dark Ace.

The man seemed to be in incredible pain. He was shouting for it to stop, even with hardly any oxygen and with a shirt stuffed in his mouth his words were very clear. He told Aerrow to kill him. He strained against the bindings. It was like he was mad, just like with the Medula crystal.

Aerrow ripped the rib out of his lung and then put a cotton bud on it to stop the bleeding. It was oozing very slowly, just as Dark Ace said, because it wasn't a very serious one. He stitched it up, very thankful to Piper for giving him knitting lessons.

Once he had finished, he looked at his handy work, then at Dark Ace (who was no longer coughing up blood in buckets), and finally at himself. He was covered in Dark Ace's blood. He didn't mind right now.

He was more interested in Dark Ace, who was still barely conscious, which was a miracle. He was looking at Aerrow. His eyelids were fluttering up and down really fast, like a butterfly's wings. They were the only things moving, except for the heavy rising of his chest. Then his eyelids were back to normal and Aerrow couldn't help but think, '_Far out! Does this guy never sleep?'_

Dark Ace was still not at his best (well the best you can be after lung surgery where the survival rate is nonexistent because you are being operated on by a 16 year- old boy with hardly any medical supplies) because his eyes were now out of focus, but his tired body, or maybe his willpower kept him awake.

He took another rasping breath, then seemed to frown and finally spoke, though his voice was barely audible and unlike his normal one; in fact it sounded like he was exhausted and too tired to be mean anymore.

"Your girlfriend's awake."

His eyes were focused on something but it was obviously forced. It was a stirring Piper.

**00000000000000000000000**

**How was it? Please Review!**

**000000000000000000000000**


	2. Awkward talks!

**Oh Hell, chapter 2**

****

**I hadn't been expecting all these reviews! Thanks to you all I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Storm Hawks**

**00000000000000000000000000**

Aerrow rushed over to Piper, who was groaning and rubbing her head.

"Aerrow?" she said, looking at him. He didn't notice Dark Ace cut himself free of his bindings with the surgical scissors covered in blood or notice the effort it took for him to do. Piper was the only thing that mattered; why had he been worried about Dark Ace more than her?

He should have been looking out for her. But he couldn't have done that or Dark Ace would've died. But didn't he deserve to die anyway?

The worst thing was that he couldn't tell her how he felt about her. She obviously regarded him as just a friend. He pulled her up and checked to see if she was alright but if he looked closely at her, he would have seen that she was not looking at herself but at him.

Another interesting thing was happening with Dark Ace. He was on his feet, with support of course. He stumbled over to Ravess, to check if she was alright.

He held a sisterly affection for her and it was plainly in view when they bickered over everything. Yes, she felt for her real brother but he was too stupid to understand the love she had for him.

They however were equal intelligence, something Dark Ace would never admit to anyone. He was supposed to be superior, was he not? He had no equals and Cyclonis was much higher then him. Her skill also matched his; something even his thoughts didn't admit.

When Dark Ace looked at her arm, he took a deep breath which he later regretted. He couldn't breath properly- pain was rushing to him and made him dizzy. _Not enough air, not enough air, not enough air! _His lungs were beating this pattern into him with every breath.

And his side was on fire! He could feel the blood, see it and touch it. And the rib! Broken off, perhaps parts of it floating around in his body. But this was nothing compared to the surgery. How could he forget the pain? A knife cutting into him by his worst enemy, the pain getting worse and worse; at the peak of it his rib being ripped out of his lung, and finally not being able to rest; but perhaps that was his fault- hadn't he yearned for Ravess then? To see if she was alright?

And now he saw that she was indeed not dead and she was as fine as anyone could be (well, besides the broken arm), he felt he could rest. But now a worse situation was presented with him. He couldn't rest because he still couldn't breathe and panic was keeping him awake. _This is just great. _

Aerrow had finally remembered Dark Ace. Well Piper had asked him if he was hurt, looking at the blood covering him. He had gave a little start and looked around to where Dark Ace was. And he was gone. But where? Ah, he found him. It didn't look good. He was leaning over Ravess and breathing very fast.

He leant down over her and tenderly touched her face. Aerrow never realised that Dark Ace liked Ravess. Actually it was a kind of weird thought. It was like him being with… with…. Starling! Yeah, Starling! But even though he thought it over and over he couldn't help but think what he was his mind was really saying. _It was like him being with Piper. _

Piper walked over to Dark Ace, feeling nervous. She was thinking of all the things he could to her. '_Kill me,'_ popped into her mind quite frequently. When she was about two metres (6 ½ feet) from him she could smell the blood and sweat on him. She could nearly feel the pain oozing off him.

He still wore a hard expression on his face and his breathing was all over the place but she could see in his eyes the care he held for Ravess. But he was not in love with her, like Aerrow had murmured to her without realising, but just loved her like a sister. Her eyes flickered to Snipe. Did he realise that he was being replaced by Dark Ace? Probably not or maybe he didn't care for his sister?

"Um…"

He turned towards her, quite gracefully on the balls of his feet. He looked up to her, frowning slightly.

"Piper you're awake. I thought I was becoming delusional, you know, after having lung surgery you might get some side effects."

He smirked slightly and then turned back to Ravess with another fluid movement.

"How do you know my name? I haven't told you it."

Piper noticed that he seemed out of it a little and his voice was quite shaky when he answered.

"I had to stand listening to Cyclonis' droning on about this girl called Piper. Piper this, Piper that. It wasted hours of my life. So I guessed since you are the only girl in the Storm Hawks, unless you count _that_," he pointed over to Finn, "then you must be her."

Piper found herself blushing. And thinking of how obsessed Cyclonis is. I mean who talked for hours about her? She wished a certain red-headed Sky Knight would…

"Something else you wanted?" Dark Ace asked. The girl was blushing and sideways glancing at Aerrow.

He was becoming dizzy again. The world seemed to lean to the right for a moment, then the left but it was soon back to focus. Piper looked at him with concern for a moment but then turned back to her neutral and somewhat scared expression.

"Um… One more question. Where's Cyclonis?"

He suddenly seemed to gather strength from her words. Because he was angry.

"That bitch! She should burn in hell for all I care! No, I've got a better plan! I'll kill her and then she will learn that I am not to be underestimated! No, I've got a—," Piper gave him withering look. O.K, maybe he was going overboard. Now that he had used all his energy up, he felt like he would collapse there and then. But he didn't. Instead he summoned enough strength to talk again.

"Look at my wrists."

Piper gave him a weird look but she did and gasped in horror. Cuts. They wringed his wrists. Lots of blood was smeared all over his arm and it was badly bruised too. If Piper hadn't known better she would have thought that Dark Ace had been beaten up. Which she found a few minutes later wasn't really a bad idea.

"Cyclonis, that bitch, handcuffed me to this ship, beat the crap out me, left me here with you lot, and left us here to die."

"Cyclonis wouldn't do that." It was Aerrow who spoke. He had been listening in.

"Do you know her? Have you lived with her since she was a baby? I don't think so." The Dark Ace's words were harsh and cut into Aerrow even more than the tone. Aerrow was about to reply but before he could Piper cut in, "Where's Snipe?"

Dark Ace and Aerrow turned in unity to where Snipe was. Or had been. He was gone. Dark Ace frowned, deep in thought. Aerrow and Piper looked quite shocked. Why had Snipe wandered off? And why hadn't they noticed? Dark Ace staggered over to the place Snipe had been. He seemed to start saying something but then a blood curdling scream split the air like a knife.

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Did you like it? Again, I say thanks for all the reviews! They were appreciated! Please review again. Or I'll be unhappy!**

**000000000000000000000000**


	3. Cyclonis and the monster!

Oh Hell, chapter 3

**Thanks to all the reviewers! I really do appreciate them. This chapter is going to be focused on Cyclonis -the first time she is in the story. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my plot.**

**00000000000000000**

Cyclonis woke up, her head pounding. She seemed to be hanging off some sort of tree. Swearing, she tried to get free. She underestimated the drop. She fell on her back, and pain went through her body like a fire. She brushed herself off, apparently fine, and looked at the sight before her.

The Terra was nothing she had seen before. It was nearly pitch black but ten moons were visible and hardly gave off any light. Millions of tall thick trees, which made the one she fell out of seem mini, stretched to the horizon. But someone had destroyed the peaceful landscape.

A Cyclonian craft, one which she immediately realised as the one she had locked Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe in, had wiped out a big area of trees. Smoke spiralled out it and when she cocked her ear to the left, hoping not to hear a sound, she heard a recognisable shout and scream. Dark Ace's. Her brow furrowed in confusion. She went a little closer and made out some barely audible words.

"Aerrow…. Kill… now…!"

Ah, so the Storm Hawks had been on the craft when it went down. And seemed to be giving Dark Ace a torture session. '_Might as well join them,'_ she thought and headed down towards them.

About six hours later, she had nearly reached the craft. '_Asking Storm Hawks for help, now _that_ is embarrassing,' _she thought.

Well she would have never been on this Terra on the first place if she had learned how to pilot a Switchblade properly. When rushing to get away from the craft she had just handcuffed Dark Ace to, she had lost control of the stupid piece of junk and crashed onto this Terra.

She was annoyed and embarrassed about it and could just imagine Dark Ace's face when he found out. If she lived long enough to see it. She was almost certain that he would break her neck in two when he saw her. As she was nearing, she heard a sound. Whirling around, she came face to face with a monster.

It was about 10 metres (32'9) tall while Cyclonis was barely 1.7 metres (5'6) tall. It had eight legs but it was definitely not a spider. It had a massive mouth with two poisonous fangs hanging out of it. It didn't seem to have eyes but it had holes in its side that Cyclonis thought might be ears. She froze but then thought better of it and ran. Into something.

It felt like a brick wall and she went flying five metres through the air. She looked up, thinking of all the crazy things going on: First she crashes on an unknown Terra, she hears the Dark Ace screaming, gets attacked by a monster and crashes into a brick wall. But looking up she saw that it was not a brick wall at all. It was Snipe.

He gave her a very angry look but then spotting the monster he gave her an angrier one.

"Why you bring monster here?"

Cyclonis felt like slapping her head in exasperation. He thought that she brought the monster here!

"I'm running away from it you fool!"

Just then the monster swooped down, grabbing Snipe with two of its legs. Snipe tried to get free but failed. The monster was about to grab him with those poisonous fangs. _Do I save him?_ Cyclonis thought. _If I do the Storm Hawks will trust me and If I don't I could run away and have a lesser chance of dying, _these thoughts were going through her head a million times a second and she really needed to act or the choice would be made for her.

_If Dark Ace snaps my neck after this, I will be pissed, w_as her last thought before running towards the monster.

She aimed at its legs. And missed. _No, _she thought_, I didn't miss— it moved out of the way. Damn it! This thing is smart! Uh, oh. _The monster was so intelligent it seemed to realise that Cyclonis would be a better target then Snipe!

_I've done my bit now. I can just tell the Storm Hawks I tried my best. Maybe they will believe me. _But even when she thought about it, she knew that that wouldn't be the case. They wouldn't trust her and she would be stuck fending for herself with no one to do any orders for her. Instead another plan formed in her head. It would be shameful but might just work and if she was lucky Snipe might die in the process. Preparing herself for major embarrassment, Cyclonis took in a deep breath and screamed.

Piper was first to reach the site of the scream. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Cyclonis. Her back was turned to her- could be because she was fighting a massive monster. Or trying to.

She was really just standing to the side, watching her in horror as the monster closed its jaws on Snipe. But Piper didn't know that the horror plastered on Cyclonis' face was fake and neither did she know that this was a part of a plan.

She was a true Storm Hawk so she immediately rushed over to Cyclonis to see if she was ok. She went to touch her on the shoulder but Cyclonis jerked away from her.

"Don't touch me!" she screamed in Piper's face. Piper stared at her, confused. "I'm infected. It scratched my arm with its poisonous fangs then went back to Snipe. I'm sure you can only spread the poison if you actually touch it, so do NOT touch me."

Cyclonis was not happy. After she screamed the monster had advanced on her and Cyclonis tried to fight it off. She hadn't succeeded and it had torn through her arm. Cyclonis did not even scream when it sliced through but just fell to the ground and pretended to be dead.

It had backed off and resumed to attack Snipe, who was still trying to get free. Cyclonis was also annoyed that the Storm Hawks had taken so long to get here because she could feel the poison spreading throughout her body. But they did come and by then Cyclonis had figured out the properties of the poison and the antidote. She needed them to live to get the antidote for her and that thwarted her plans quite a lot.

Dark Ace wanted to tear Cyclonis' head off her body. But the Storm Hawks had extended the hand of friendship which was the dumbest thing ever to do. Maybe they thought of her as a teenage girl but Dark Ace knew her best. She was evil to the core and she would stop at nothing to get what she wanted. He would not trust her for trust was usually what got you killed._ The old Storm Hawks got themselves killed by trusting me._ It was reminder and big one. Do not trust anyone. If only he would realise how important those words were.

**000000000000000000000**

**Don't forget to review!**

**00000000000000000000**


	4. Fights!

Oh Hell, chapter 4

**So SORRY for not updating in ages. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: Isn't the word disclaimer enough?**

**000000000000000000000000**

While everyone else was crowding around Cyclonis, Dark Ace was thinking of how to get Snipe out of the jaws of the huge monster. They seemed to have forgotten him. He was very close to death as the monster had poisoned him many times with those fangs. It hadn't gotten to eating Snipe yet because it couldn't find a spot weak enough to actually tear through him completely.

Dark Ace cleared his throat loudly and the Storm Hawks seemed to realise that Snipe was about to be eaten. "I have a plan," Cyclonis said and everyone turned to look at her, minus Dark Ace who was still looking at the huge monster. In a whisper, Cyclonis told the Storm Hawks her plan.

Piper ran off, back into the craft. Aerrow ran over to Dark Ace, his energy blades drawn.

"I don't think this is the time to fight, Aerrow," said Dark Ace, dryly.

"I was going to fight the monster," replied Aerrow sourly.

The monster had heard them talking and looked in their general direction but seemed to think that Aerrow and Dark Ace were not very yummy looking. Piper came running out then, with a Paralizer Crystal. She threw it at the monster and it instantly froze. Aerrow then jumped on it and chopped its head off with a big _plonk!_ Snipe fell out of the monster's jaws. Aerrow and Dark Ace immediately rushed over to him, seeing if he was alright.

To make a long story short, Dark Ace summarised Snipe's condition.

"He's going to die."

He said it with no sadness. They were back in the craft, sitting near Finn and Junko, as Aerrow and Piper wanted to be there when they woke up. Dark Ace had kept glancing at Ravess every two seconds until Aerrow, impatiently, had said, "Just bring her over here!"

He had, carrying her instead of dragging her, because he didn't want to add any more bruises to her already covered body. Cyclonis watched him with a smirk. He ached to wipe it off her face. But Aerrow had said that they were all in the same boat now, so no one would hurt each other. Dark Ace hated the idea but kept his mouth shut.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Piper asked. She didn't even bother keeping the concern out off her voice. It was visible in her eyes anyway. "He's been punctured 23 times by poisonous fangs. He's got no chance at all. Cyclonis was only punctured once so she will probably last a few days or even months. I have no idea how long it takes the poison to be at full effect." His eyes swept over Ravess again and Aerrow finally figured out why. Her brother was dying and there was nothing they could do about it.

Ravess woke about twenty minutes after they had saved Snipe. Dark Ace was over at her side at once. Aerrow and Piper also went over to her. When Ravess asked if Snipe was alright, Dark Ace, instead of casting looks elsewhere like Aerrow and Piper, looked right into her eyes and told her that Snipe was going to die.

She blinked. And blinked again. "Oh," she finally said but she didn't burst into tears. She cast one more look at Snipe then turned to Cyclonis.

"And why are you here, you little brat?" Ravess asked, angrily. Cyclonis' cheeks seemed to redden a tad. But she still held her head high and said, "I'm not here to be with you! Or are you scared I might steal your boyfriend?"

Now it was Ravess' turn to go red. "He's not my boyfriend!" she huffed. Dark Ace smiled. It was really entertaining watching people fight over you.

Aerrow watched Dark Ace talking to Cyclonis. Her face was calm and collected. She was looking down at the Dark Ace, whose face was flushed with anger. His hands were balled into fists. Aerrow could not hear the words she spoke but he could hear that her voice was steady.

Dark Ace was another matter. His voice was dark and menacing and sometimes he was shouting. Cyclonis' temper was finally snapping too and Ravess was getting angry with both of them. Ten minutes later, the craft was full with three shouting, angry Cyclonians. Aerrow had never seen them very angry before and he was reminded of Finn and Piper fighting over the stupidest things.

Dark Ace was the first to throw a punch. It had hit Cyclonis right under the eye. She wiped her blood off her face angrily and spat on him. Ravess marched over to Cyclonis and then tried to choke the life out of her. Piper intercepted their little fight and pushed them back angrily.

"Is this how Cyclonians treat each other? Killing your allies? I would have never guessed that Cyclonis ruled such a dumb and horrible place!"

Piper faced each of them, looking in their eyes and they all returned her gaze, without any fear. That was probably the only thing that Cyclonians and Sky Knights had in common. They didn't show fear to their enemies.

"Anyone have any medical experience so we can patch Cyclonis up?" Aerrow asked. Ravess and Dark Ace looked at each other and grudgingly put up their hands.

"I didn't know the Storm Hawks were so incompetent. We Cyclonians all have medical knowledge," Ravess said. She laughed a traditional evil laugh and was accompanied by a brilliant smirk by Dark Ace.

"Yes Aerrow, the Sky Knight standards seemed to have gone down."

Cyclonis was smiling now. It was quite hilarious. "Oh, I'll do it." Dark Ace got up, his breathing erratic from the fighting. He went over to Aerrow and put his hand out. "Uh… What do you want?" Dark Ace rolled his eyes. "Wait a minute, you were serious. I need the medical supplies to patch her up."

"Stop it Ace, I'm warning you," said Cyclonis, annoyed. Ace was just having a lovely time torturing her by putting in unneeded stitches into her face. "Ace?" Piper asked, confused.

So they could get into fights and throw punches at each other, yet they used nicknames? Talk about crazy!

"Yeah Cy and I are best friends." Cy? Now that was the craziest thing she had ever heard. Cyclonis was looking horrified and that's when Dark Ace started laughing. It was a pure, carefree laugh that showed the man he used to be. "I totally got you, didn't I Cy?" Piper was soon laughing too.

**000000000000000**

**Bit fluffy at the end! But remember review!**

**000000000000000000**


	5. Adventure!

**OK, Oh Hell is back after two weeks of no updates! Yay, everyone cheer! This chapter is kind of boring but the fun starts next chapter!**

**Thanks to Gatomon Fan 7, KewlnessPerson, Storm Panther, Smartkitty314, 21 and Midnight-Rose-Dew for reviewing the last chapter!**

**And special thanks to Smartkitty314 for reviewing all my song-fics!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks**

**000000000000000000000000**

Dark Ace sat with his head between his knees. He knew that Cyclonis was staring at him, he could literally feel a hole burning through his back. He was sure that she was plotting her revenge on him for calling her Cy and embarrassing her.

He turned around, probably catching her by surprise but she didn't show it. "What are you going with? Breaking my neck or burning me to a crisp?"

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I was going to go with starvation but burning to a crisp sounds good too. Actually, I was thinking of the things I need to get for an antidote for the poison. Of course it could kill you when you get it, but I'm sure in the end it would be for the best."

Dark Ace's eyes seemed to pop out of his sockets, then narrow in anger. "Me? I don't think so. You can go get it your self, you lazy bitch."

Cyclonis snarled. She hated it when her Talons didn't follow her orders.

"Ace! I command you to follow my orders!" Cyclonis wished someone would let her use a crystal on him. Then he wouldn't disobey her. But no, the Storm Hawks had to be all about peace. Ugh! It could be so annoying sometimes! She tried another time. "Ace! Ace! Are you listening to me? Go get the antidote! Now!"

How she wished she could kill him! It would be so much easier! "I don't know, Cy. These cuts on my wrists would make it hard to carry anything." Cyclonis' temper was building up. However, a saying that her father had taught her raced through her head.

_If you can't beat them, join them.  
If you can't join them, bribe them.  
If you can't bribe them, blackmail them.  
If you can't blackmail them, kill them.  
If you can't kill them, you're screwed._

She couldn't beat him, which annoyed her, and she couldn't do the unthinkable thing of joining him so she would have to bribe him.

"When we're back on Cyclonia, I'll give you five weeks off work and you can do anything want."

He listened, his face never changing from its smirk. "No."

Damn it! Oh well, black mail worked just as well as bribery. "Fine then. I'll tell Aerrow and Piper all your little secrets."

He shrugged, nonchalant.

"I can always tell them all your little secrets." This was so frustrating! She couldn't kill him so that left only one option- since losing was not an option- joining him. Cyclonis took a deep breath. "I'll just have to come with you then." Dark Ace smiled such an evil smile that it would have made anyone cringe in horror. He liked that idea.

Aerrow and Piper were talking quietly in the corner, trying to ignore the evil smile that radiated off Dark Ace's face. "Piper, we should stay here."

When Dark Ace and Cyclonis said they were going to go retrieve the antidote, Piper insisted that they should go too. "Well you know what, Aerrow? You can stay here but I'm going with them!"

Piper walked off, angry with Aerrow. He didn't realise that when he was here he was no longer the leader. She was sick of him bossing her around. "Feisty! Got quite a catch there Aerrow! Need a girl with some fire!" Dark Ace said and he couldn't contain his laughter by the end and either could Cyclonis.

"There's one condition. You have to follow my orders when we're travelling."

Dark Ace sighed. He knew that there was going to be a catch. "Fine then," he grumbled, annoyed. "But I get my own tent. I'm not sleeping with two girls."

The Cyclonian craft had survival equipment stocked in it which was quite lucky since not all of them had. There were tents, heaps of crystals, food and water, medical supplies and some very handy Energy Blades. Dark Ace was going to use his own Energy Blade but at first he couldn't find them and had gone into a mini panic attack. How he found them was a very amusing story.

10 Minutes Earlier

"I can't find my Energy Blade!"

Dark Ace was looking everywhere but it was still no where to be found. He was getting very frustrated, which made him angry. And an angry Dark Ace was not something you wanted to encounter. Cyclonis, however, encountered it everyday.

While Piper and Aerrow were hiding, Cyclonis went up to him. "Ace, calm down."

When he didn't listen, she said it louder and in a sharper tone, "Ace, calm down! I know where your Energy Blade is."

He instantly stopped and looked at her. "Where is it?" he literally growled. "It's on your back." Aerrow was sure that he saw a blush creep up on Dark Ace's cheeks.

Present Time 

They were packed and ready. Aerrow had a look of disapproval on his face but kept quiet. He would be stuck with Ravess. Ravess had wanted to come, but Dark Ace pointed out that she couldn't do anything with a broken arm. Furious, Ravess had gone back to sitting next to her brother and had not moved since.

Finn and Junko had also woken up but Aerrow had insisted that they stay behind with him and Ravess. It looked like he was going to spoil everyone's fun. '_Oh well, at least I'll be away from him,'_ Piper thought, her anger clouding her crush. Then she looked at Dark Ace and Cyclonis fighting and thought,_ 'Maybe it would be better if I stayed back here.'_

They set off when only two moons were visible, so they thought it would be around midday. It was still very dark though. Once they could no longer see the craft, Cyclonis almost immediately began telling them what they needed. When they both gave her puzzled looks, she handed them a list. It was written in perfect, neat handwriting that Dark Ace knew was Cyclonis':

_Things for anti-dote:_

_Bark from a tree in the forest_

_Hairs from an alive monster just like the one I encountered_

_Sand from the beach_

_Rock from a volcano_

_Blood from a friend_

_Blood from an enemy_

_Blood from a lover_

"Blood from a lover! Isn't that a little impossible, master?" said Dark Ace, in complete shock.

"What have I told you Dark Ace? My plans always work- unless the Storm Hawks are involved." She glanced at Piper, who was pretending to look at the ground. "I know, master." But you could feel his doubt.

**00000000000000000000000000**

**That was the hardest one to write so far. Anyway as I told you fun starts next chapter when Dark Ace, Cyclonis and Piper go on their adventure.**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	6. Cooking and Trees!

**Oh Hell, chapter 6**

**0000000000000000000000000000**

**Thank you to Storm Panther, Smartkitty 314, Gatomon Fan 7, Midnight-Rose-Dew and number1stormhawksfan for reviewing! You guy's are the best!**

**Last day of the school holidays! No! Ok, here's the fun chapter that has really nothing serious in it at all. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Storm Hawks or chocolate cakes.**

**0000000000000000000000**

Cyclonis, Piper and Dark Ace walked and walked and walked. Cyclonis took the lead, as she was the only one who had actually seen the Terra before.

"Master, we're walking past all the trees."

Dark Ace was right. They were walking past all the trees. They had decided that the first ingredient they were going to collect was the

_Bark from a tree in the forest._

"We're not in the forest yet, Dark Ace."

Dark Ace looked at Cyclonis like she was crazy. "Really? Oh, yes of course we're not, the million trees around us don't look like a forest at all," said Dark Ace, sarcastically.

"If you think you're so smarter than me, then you go climb that tree and prove me wrong. Come down when you can see no trees in sight and can say that this is the only forest."

A challenge! Dark Ace's face lit up in a smirk immediately. He would show Cyclonis that this was a forest! "You shouldn't be climbing trees! You just had lung surgery!" That was Piper saying that but he was barely listening.

"Hmm… Let me think about this first." He saw Piper relax. "I think I'll take my chances climbing the tree."

Dark Ace climbed the tall tree all the way up to the top. Wow! He could see everything up here! He looked to his right and saw another bunch of trees. Or, in other words, a forest. Shit! She was right.

"Fine then, you were right. We're in the wrong forest," he called down, sourly. He was sure, even though he was so high up, that he saw her smile. Time to get down! He put his feet on the branch under him. And that's when it snapped.

"Arg!" Dark Ace screamed as he fell. The ground was coming closer and closer. Until, about 3 metres (9'8ft) from the ground, his undies got caught on a branch. It may have saved him from death, but Dark Ace was not happy about it.

"Shit! I'm not going to ever be able to have children now!" Cyclonis and Piper were laughing. Dark Ace was not. "Get me down from here!" Cyclonis and Piper just couldn't stop laughing. It was such a funny sight— Dark Ace, hanging from his undies, on a branch just above the ground.

"Let's camp here," Dark Ace muttered, in a terrible mood. It had taken the girls ten minutes to stop laughing completely and another 20 minutes to get him out of the tree. "Dark Ace, it's not even night yet, see?" Piper pointed to the five moons visible.

"Well, I'm going to bed." He glared at her, seeing if she would bring it up. She didn't, though Cyclonis did, "If you're going to sleep, will you save me a branch?" And, "Have you got any undies left?"

Dark Ace ignored her, getting all his stuff out. Almost. "Where's my tent?" Dark Ace searched again and again but couldn't find his tent. He looked over to Cyclonis, who had a knowing smile on her face. "You know where it is!"

Cyclonis twiddled with her fingers, trying to look innocent. "I might've unpacked a few unnecessary things before we left." Dark Ace exploded. "Unnecessary? That was where I was going to sleep!" He kicked a bag of crystals.

"I have a plan!" called Piper. "Why don't you just sleep in our tent?" Dark Ace smiled. This was going to be fun.

At the craft

"I'm hungry. Make us some food, Ravess," whined Finn. Ravess' eyes narrowed. "And why would I be the one making the food? Surely the Storm Hawks know how to cook?" Finn looked at Ravess, unaware of her dangerous tone.

"Well, Piper always cooks for us." Finn was unaware of her tone before but now it was impossible to miss. "So you're saying, because I'm a woman, that I should be the one cooking?"

"No, no, of course not," said Finn, scared and cowering. Ravess smirked, challenging Dark Ace's. "Well then, I'm hungry too, so go make me some food." Too scared to protest, Finn went into the craft's kitchen.

"Junko, come in here!" yelled Finn. He was looking at the unusual ingredients in the fridge and hoped Junko could help. Junko came to his side, peering into the fridge.

"What _is_ that?" said Junko, also stumped. "Ravess, will you come in here?" yelled Finn. Ravess would surely know what was in the fridge! "What!" Ravess came in, looking grumpy. '_Girls_,' thought Finn, '_always in a bad mood.'_

"Do you know what's in the fridge?" Ravess looked at him with contempt. "I'm sorry if Cyclonian food is too fancy for you. That's caviar," she said, rolling her eyes at him. Then she left. "We've got all the ingredients for chocolate cake here. Let's make that."

"Use that box Junko," Finn instructed. Aerrow had no idea what they were doing. First Junko carried a table in, and put all the ingredients on it. Now they were making some sort of camera. Once that was done, Finn asked if he could borrow Aerrow's energy blades.

"Uh…" said Aerrow, trying to think of an excuse so Finn wouldn't use them, but when he couldn't think of any, he let Finn use them. Finn carved some words into the wall behind him, with the energy blades.

Finally, they stopped working. And just picture this. There was a table, with all these cooking materials and ingredients on it and in front of the table was Junko, holding a pretend camera. Behind the table was Finn, wearing a chef's hat, and on the wall behind Finn were the words, and they looked like they were carved by a five year old, "The Finnster's Cooking Show." Ravess didn't look impressed, and Aerrow could hardly contain his laughter.

"Welcome to The Finnster's Cooking Show! Hosted by the one and the only me!" Finn flashed them a dazzling smile. Junko gave him thumbs up from behind his pretend camera.

"We're going to be making chocolate cake today. It attracts the ladies, keep that in mind." Finn waggled his eyebrows. "First we turn the oven on, which I've already done. Then we open the package and pour it into a bowl. Add an egg and some water and stir." He picked the ingredients up as he said them.

Smiling widely, he started stirring the mixture. Unfortunately, he stirred it too fast and most of it splashed all over his shirt. Unperturbed about that, he kept on going until it was flowing nicely, then put the bowl down and looked straight at the camera, giving them another dazzling smile.

"Now, you put it in the oven for… as long as you want to. Luckily, we prepared a cake before." Smiling again, he went out of the room into the craft's kitchen. "Junko, where's the cake that I made before?" Junko looked apologetic. "I thought that was a taste tester." Finn appeared again, forcing a smile. "O.K, we'll just have to wait for 30 minutes while this cooks."

30 Minutes Later

"You have a cake!" Finn said as he got the cake out of the oven. "Wait a minute, is that smoke I smell?" asked Aerrow. He was sure he smelt it. A few seconds later, Finn ran in, on fire. He was screaming and running around in circles. "Stop, drop and roll Finn!" screamed Aerrow. Finn didn't listen. He ran around the room. Junko finally tackled him and put the fire out. Finn got up, pretending nothing happened.

He went back into the kitchen and brought his cake out. It was totally black. "Oh man!" said Finn. "Is that munching?" Finn looked over to Ravess, who was eating a perfect chocolate cake. "Where did you get that?" Ravess smirked. "That was the thing in the container in the fridge. Didn't you see it? That's too bad."

**000000000000000000**

**Ok that was a really long chapter, the longest so far! Did you like it? I'll try to get the next chapter up next week!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**000000000000000000**


	7. Before the Crash!

**Oh Hell, chapter 7**

**000000000000000000**

**Thank you for everybody being so patient! I really had no time to update and I'm really sorry!**

**Thanks to pluvia somnium, Smartkitty 314, Midnight-Rose-Dew and Kasandra for reviewing chapter 6! And thanks to Smartkitty 314, Amethyst, Midnight-Rose-Dew and number1stormhawksfan for reviewing my AN!**

**Holidays end next week :( and Happy Australia Day for tomorrow, everyone!**

**Enjoy!**

24 hours earlier

On Terra Cyclonia, a man in a cloak walked angrily to the Throne Room. All the Talons cowered in fear, and only one managed to tell the man that Cyclonis did not want to be disturbed. The Talon was promptly knocked unconscious by the man's Energy Blade.

"Master," Dark Ace subserved, bowing. Master Cyclonis did not use such courtesies, "Did you succeed or not? Judging by the Talon on the floor, I think you didn't."

Dark Ace stood up and tried to take a short step back so that she wouldn't explode too much when he gave her the news. "I had the crystal but the Storm Hawks…" He trailed off when he saw her hands start to shake in anger.

"My patience has run out, Dark Ace. You fail me again and again," Cyclonis hissed, her eyes ablaze with fury. "Go get Ravess and Snipe and bring them back here. You will be punished for your incompetence."

"I'm back, master." Dark Ace bowed slightly lower than before, trying to please Cyclonis. Cyclonis seemed to notice, but just gave him a glare. She was not in a happy mood. She would rid Cyclonia of these pests. All they did was fail her and talk about the annoying Storm Hawks ruining her plans and that triggered her thoughts of Piper, who had the perfect life with all her friends… "Don't think of Piper!" she scolded herself. She would not think of her "best friend" now, no, she had better things to do.

"I'm sick of you falling short, Dark Ace," Cyclonis began and she felt triumphant when she saw the look on Dark Ace's face. Her eyes darkened however when she saw the wide grin that was plastered over Ravess' face. "And that also goes to you, Ravess."

Ravess' smile dropped and turned into a scowl. Now back to business…

Dark Ace was so focussed on Cyclonis he didn't see the Talon approaching him from behind until it was too late. He looked to his right and saw Ravess looking at him. Their eyes connected and in that moment, they knew. They were doomed. Ravess didn't try to defend herself. She kept her eyes locked on Dark Ace's, and that was the last thing she saw before she was knocked unconscious.

Dark Ace had time to turn back to Cyclonis. Her face was twisted into a smirk. She started to laugh, and the echo rebounded across the walls. Dark Ace stared right at her, wishing for her death. And then the world went black.

Cyclonis was furious. That crystal would've made her Queen of the whole of Atmos! She felt like stamping her foot. But, no, she had to keep her composure and get rid of those stupid idiots she called Commanders. But she wouldn't kill them. Not yet. No, she had a better plan.

"Hello, Cyclonis," Dark Ace spat, his hands killing him. "What did you do to my wrists?" he added as a side thought, though the anger was still evident in his voice. Cyclonis smirked.

"I had some trouble putting on your handcuffs, sorry about that," Cyclonis said, not sorry at all. She was furious; Dark Ace knew her well enough to see that. Ravess though, seemed oblivious.

"You little bitch, you're going to let us go right now, or I'll kill you."

Cyclonis examined her nails, pretending to think about it. "And how will you do that, Ravess? I have you handcuffed to a ship and soon you're going to be tortured with these crystals." Cyclonis summoned a Talon to her. Ravess knew who it was immediately. It was Commander Chicken Feather.

"This is my new Commander," announced Cyclonis. Commander Chicken Feather was holding a bag. He reached his hand into the bag and produced a crystal. A crystal used for torturing.

On the Condor

"We can't let Cyclonis get a hold of that crystal, Aerrow! She could take over the whole of Atmos!" Piper said, exasperated. Aerrow and Finn turned around to look at her. They were sitting on the couch, eating Sand Cakes.

"Chill Piper, we already stopped Dark Ace today," said Finn, between bites. Bits of the cake were flying out of his mouth onto a disgusted Aerrow. "As much as I hate to say it, Finn's right. We already stopped Dark Ace today, he's not going to come back and try again for a little while. Let's just relax for a bit. We need a break. Terra Neon's pretty close we could—"

Finn jumped off the coach, his Sand Cake slamming into Aerrow's face. "Junko! Junko! We're going to Terra Neon! We're going to Terra Neon!"

"We are not going to Terra Neon!" yelled Piper, annoyed. _Why would they not listen to her?_

"Dark Ace tried to steal a Helix crystal today! A Helix crystal! Do you know how rare and powerful they are? We saw him drop it so we left but what if he went back and picked up? We have to go check!"

Aerrow sighed. He knew Piper was right, yet the Strom Hawks had been so tired lately. Surely they could just have a break? "Piper's right, guys. We have to see what Cyclonis is up to. Terra Neon will have to wait." Finn and Junko's shoulders slumped. "Oh, man," Finn grumbled.

"I'll go over the plan one more time," Piper stated. Everyone moaned in protest. "We've already been over it three times, Piper. Do we have to go over it again?" whined Finn. He could've been on a Rollercoaster by now!

"Yes we do, Finn. So, Junko and Finn you're going to sabotage any Switchblades you find. Stork, you're going to stay on the Condor with Radarr."

Radarr had recently had on operation on his nose after Finn accidently slammed a door into his face. "Aerrow and I will be looking for the Helix crystal. Has everyone got it?" The Storm Hawks all nodded their heads. "Then let's do it!"

For once, Finn and Junko did their job well. They poured all the crystal fuel out of the Switchblades, dismantled the brakes and made sure that you couldn't change your speed once you were in the air. "There! We're done! Let's go find Aerrow and Piper now."

Aerrow and Piper, however, were not doing so well. "We've searched everywhere, Aerrow, but we can't find the crystal. It's obviously not here. Let's go."

Aerrow sighed. He wanted to know where it was. Maybe they hadn't found it yet. But he couldn't keep the team in danger any longer. "Ok, let's go." And they rushed up to meet with Junko and Finn.

"Keep still Ravess!" whispered Dark Ace. "Do you want me to chop your hand off?" Ravess shifted again, impatient. "Just hurry up!" snarled Ravess. She would be 100 by the time Dark Ace had finished. "There, got it!" said Dark Ace, triumphantly.

He held the bobby pin up in wonder. "Who knew that girls doing their hair would save my life?" he wondered, out loud. "You're lucky I even had one on me. I was doing my hair today and this little curl wouldn't stick down—" Ravess was cut off by Dark Ace. "We can talk about your hair later. Right now we've got to go!"

Aerrow and Piper ran straight into Finn and Junko; literally. "C'mon guys we're leaving," ordered Aerrow. Finn stood up, rubbing his head. "Ow! That hurt!" muttered Finn. _Why did he also have these bad things happen to him?_

"There's no time for whining Finn, we've got to leave!" yelled Piper behind her, as she was already running for the Skimmers. But then she stopped in her tracks. For right in front of her was no other then Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipe.

Piper had no time to speak before the craft began to shake. The lights turned off, adding to the aura of distress that surrounded everyone. Piper grabbed Aerrow's hand instinctively and another rumble pushed them to the ground. Piper started screaming and Finn did too.

Aerrow could hear Junko's whimpering just above the screaming. He could imagine him and Finn scared stiff, hugging each other tightly. A voice came in between Piper and Finn screaming, both screams exactly the same (which was high-pitched and girly), that reminded Aerrow that not only Storm Hawks were on board the falling Cyclonian ship.

"Far out! Shut up! Dying is going to be hard enough without you two screaming as my last memory," Dark Ace and Ravess said in unison, which, when you thought about it was quite freaky.

Piper and Finn didn't stop and when they were out of breath, Piper turned to Aerrow, or it least he thought she did, and whispered, "Are we really going to die?"

It was obvious Dark Ace and Ravess' comment was weighing on her and she really believed what they had said. And when Aerrow looked at it he could see why. The most feared man in the Atmos, the one who was nearly indestructible, thought he was going to die. It put a whole new view on the situation.

"We're not going to—" But before he could finish his sentence they collided with the world.

Cyclonis smiled. It was sinister, evil and stank of victory. She was on one of the useless Talon's Switchblades. The crystals she had loaded into the engines of the craft were set to explode in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and ka-boom! In a matter of seconds, the craft was shaking.

After one minute, the craft collided with the ground. Finally, she had gotten rid of the problem. She was sure they were the reason she kept on losing. She was interrupted from her thoughts by a jerk from the Switchblade. '_What the?'_ she thought. Cyclonis lifted her eyes to the fuel gage. Empty. She was in such a rush to get away from the craft she hadn't checked the fuel. And now she couldn't stop. She tried to slow down but she couldn't. The ground was rushing towards her.

_Cyclonis, Cyclonis, Cyclonis of Cyclonia, watch out for that tree! _Crash! Too late.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter! **_**George, George, George of the Jungle, watch out for that tree! **_**Yeah, I did copy that.**

**Review please! I would like to know there are people reading my story! And sneak peeks for all those who do!**

**00000000000000000**


	8. Poll!

Attention Everyone: I've got a poll on my profile page and I want you guys to vote on it!

The question is: In Oh Hell, who should Dark Ace be paired with?

Ravess

Piper

Cyclonis

No pairing

In advance, thanks for voting!


	9. Photographs!

Oh Hell, chapter 7

**00000000000000000**

**Sorry about not updating quickly enough, my mum banned me from using the computer! *glares evilly at mother***

**Thanks to Famous Fi, number1stormhawksfan, Amethyst, Midnight-Rose-Dew, Untoldtitan27, Bookworm, teliahw1 and Smartkitty314 for reviewing! You guys are the best!**

**Moon Chart: (so you don't get confused!)**

**1 moon- 1am/pm **

**2 moons - 2am/pm**

**3 moons - 3am/pm**

**4 moons - 4am/pm**

**5 moons - 5am/pm**

**6 moons - 6am/pm**

**7 moons - 7am/pm**

**8 moons - 8am/pm**

**9 moons - 9am/pm**

**10 moons - 10am/pm**

**11 moons - 11am/pm**

**12 moons - 12am/pm**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.**

"What's Dark Ace's real name?" Piper asked, reaching into her bag to find some marshmallows she could roast at the fire.

"I'm not telling you," replied Cyclonis, curtly.

"You don't know do you?" Piper realised, astounded. Cyclonis knew everything. How she could not know something about her most trusted henchman was beyond Piper. "What makes you think that?" said Cyclonis, coldly. Piper was right, though. That was the only thing she hadn't been able to get out of Dark Ace.

Speaking of Dark Ace and Dark Ace will appear. He walked in, still in his irritable mood. "What are you girls talking about?" "Girl stuff," Piper quickly replied, before Cyclonis could even take in a breath.

Dark Ace scratched his head. "Um… uh… I've got to go somewhere, to do something," he said, and rushed out.

Piper started laughing the second he left. "What is so funny?" Cyclonis asked, curious. She had forgotten how fun it was with Piper. "His," she laughed again, "face." When Cyclonis gave her a confused look, Piper sighed and elaborated.

"The look on his face. It was priceless!"

Cyclonis gave Piper a nod, meaning that she got the joke, but she didn't laugh. The past two years of intense war had moulded her into a harder person. Lark Cyclonis was no more.

Dark Ace, however, was exactly the same; even a bit happier. Well, not right now, but in the long run… Soon he would be rid of Cyclonia for ever, and he would fly on his Switchblade for the whole of eternity.

The feeling of being on a Switchblade, he reminisced. The air on your face, the taste of freedom on your tongue, the wind whooshing by your ears, the sweet smell of nothing, not even the smell of the sweat of the Cyclonian workers could be smelt. Just the air and him.

But now there was no Switchblade to fly, and he was stuck on the ground with trees enclosing on him, a bratty girl who ordered him around and a searing pain where his lung is. He touched the side then, and a sticky red substance glued to his fingers when he took his hand off. He looked at it with concern, but brushed it off a moment later.

Piper wouldn't admit it to Cyclonis, but she felt bad about leaving Aerrow behind. They had always been a team, and she had turned her back on him. She sighed. She hoped he was alright.

Piper and Cyclonis went out to join Dark Ace, but to Piper's surprise he was missing. Cyclonis shrugged her shoulders. "He does this sometimes." She added a roll of her eyes.

Cyclonis didn't seem worried at all, and Piper didn't think she was covering up her fear. He must've done this a lot in Cyclonia for her not to be worried. Piper tried to remain nonchalant, but she was becoming more agitated and nervous by the second. Cyclonis gave her a withering look. "Go look for him, I'll be fine here." Piper started to shake her head, but Cyclonis just gave her another look.

"I'll be back soon," Piper said, and left.

She found him a whole moon later. She was exhausted, but she still jumped with joy when she saw him. He was in some sort of lake, its water pitch black. The moons were being reflected on the surface.

He was floating on the top, or maybe even sitting down, since the depth was hard to tell, staring straight ahead. She let him stay there for a few minutes. He looked so peaceful and calm. She wanted to join him, but she feared she would destroy the serenity by creating ripples in the water or making too much noise. He closed his eyes, and Piper thought he was asleep and was going to drown, but he didn't go under.

Thinking about his Switchblade had made Dark Ace feel extremely claustrophobic, he just made it out of the campsite before falling to his knees and retching. He needed to get out of here, before he fainted. He ran for as long as he could, picked himself up when he fell over and tore his clothes trying to get free of the tree branches.

But finally, he had made it to somewhere open, with fresh air, and not tainted with those tall, looming trees. He repressed shudders thinking about them. He took all his armour, shoes and the remainder of his torn shirt off. He carefully stepped into the water, his tormented feet swallowing the comfort it brought.

It wasn't as good as flying, but it was good enough. He lost track of time. Had he been in the water for a few minutes, or several hours? '_It doesn't matter_,' his foggy mind said. '_Just relax, appreciate the peace.' _This was the life. Dark Ace closed his eyes, soaking it up one more time, before he got out.

He stepped out of the water fluidly, his grace amazing Piper. She suddenly had a vision of Finn trying to get out of the water with the same grace. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a laugh.

Dark Ace's head whipped around to where she was, his body tensed, automatically groping for his Energy Blade. When he realised it wasn't on his back, he dived for it, and aimed it at Piper. He visibly relaxed when he saw who it was, his shoulders slumping remarkably. But his eyes were still full of anger, surprise and this warrior's look Piper had seen in Aerrow's eyes a million times before. Piper gulped.

"What," Dark Ace said slowly, gritting his teeth, "are you doing here?" Piper fiddled with her hands, chewed her lip and looked down at her shoes, pretending there was an interesting speck of dirt on them.

"I, um, followed you?" said Piper timidly, flinching as if expecting a blow. It didn't come. Dark Ace seemed taken aback by something. "Well don't do it again." His tone reminded Piper of her father, and she had to bite her lip to fight away the tears. Dark Ace seemed oblivious to it, or didn't seem to care.

"C'mon, let's go," he said, and when she only nodded, not trusting herself to be able to speak, he lifted her chin up with his finger and looked straight into her eyes with his own smouldering.

"I'm fine," Piper whispered, her face being held in his unbreakable grasp.

He didn't say anything, but for the rest of the way back to camp, he put his arm around her.

On the Craft

Aerrow couldn't think about anything other than Piper. Her beautiful eyes, her silky hair, it made shivers run up his spine. But he couldn't help but think that something was going to happen while she was gone, that maybe when all this was over she would turn to Cyclonia. Spending that amount of time with two Cyclonians couldn't be healthy.

'_Just let it go,' _his mind whispered, '_let it go.' _

So Aerrow did, though the sick feeling in his stomach never left. For a few minutes he just stared at Ravess, who was lying down next to Snipe and looking at his face. She sighed and closed her eyes, and Aerrow peacefully went to sleep, staring at Ravess, yet thinking about Piper.

Campsite- five moons visible

Cyclonis had merely looked at Piper and Dark Ace when they walked in, though her eyes seemed to be focused on Dark Ace's arm. He quickly took it off when he saw her watching. Cyclonis raised her eyebrows and smirked slightly. She held up a packet of marshmallows to Dark Ace.

"What exactly are you supposed to with these?" Cyclonis inquired. Dark Ace laughed. "Here," he said, "I'll do it."

He ripped open the packet, grabbed a skewer, held it near the fire for a bit and then popped it in his mouth. Piper grabbed one too, and did the same. Her lips twitching at the sides, Cyclonis grabbed one as well.

All three of them had been cramped in the tent; Cyclonis hated the experience, she vowed to herself never to do it again. She was incredibly uncomfortable. Why would they make these things so small? Ugh. She needed some air.

Dark Ace had been the first one to climb out. The tent was too short for his body; he had had his knees up to his chest. Grumbling he had stumbled out of the tent, his foot catching on the raised edge.

He tripped over, his hands grazed, catching Piper's giggle in the background. He glared in her general direction. He gazed up to the sky. It was still dark (it was always dark here), and five dull full moons were hanging almost boringly from the sky. '_Look at us in the sky,' _they jeered at him, '_you'll never be up here again.'_

Dark Ace went back to the tent. At least he couldn't see the moons from in there, though it was squashed.

Piper wasn't in the mood to talk and laugh about things, but she did it anyway. What if Aerrow was hurt right now, bleeding to death and she was laying here laughing? She immediately banished that thought from her mind. Aerrow's fine. But something told her otherwise.

Cyclonis decided to stay in the tent, although she was still in a sour mood. Stupid camping. Piper quickly fell into a fitful sleep, though Cyclonis didn't bother waking her up. She was staring at Dark Ace who had a slight smile on his face. He had a photograph in his hands.

"What's that?" Cyclonis inquired, curious.

Dark Ace hardly ever smiled in her presence. She just assumed he was as hard as everyone thought. Dark Ace passed her the photo. It was taken at least 5 years ago, Dark Ace still had his black eyes, though if you looked closely red was edged on the circumference.

He was glaring at the camera his arms folded against his chest. Ravess was right next to him, her lips pursed and her arm showing a threatening gesture. They had obviously been forced into a photo together and definitely didn't like it. Dark Ace smirked. "I hated that picture so much." He shook his head. Cyclonis gave him something that resembled a smile.

"I think you look cute."

Dark Ace wondered if that was sarcasm. Surely Cyclonis couldn't be…hitting on him? Ugh. He shuddered at the thought.

Far away, back at the craft, Ravess opened her eyes. She took something out of her pocket. It was splattered with blood and was torn on the corners, but she could still see the figures of the people in the photograph. Her and Dark Ace. "I hated that photo," she muttered to herself, before sighing and closing her eyes once more.

Dark Ace's side was searing as if it was on fire. He couldn't help the groan the escaped his mouth. "Argh!" he screamed when he accidentally touched it. Cyclonis shot awake, her eyes wide. She gave him this look. It was the closest she got to asking if someone was alright.

"I'm fine, master. I can protect you from the bogeyman."

He smirked, covering his pain.

In the dark of the night, a monster with eight legs and two long fangs protruding from its mouth, listened in to the affairs of the campsite it had stumbled onto. Intrigued, it decided it was hungry and this new species it had come across would most certainly make him full. It stepped forward, its legs making a slight pitter-patter noise as it walked.

**IMPORTANT!**

**With my poll: It's a three way tie between Piper, Cyclonis and Ravess! So please vote if you haven't already!**

**And one last thing: do you guys want a sequel/ companion piece to the Finnster's Cooking Show? I've got an idea (thanks Kitty) but I want to know if people want to read it!**

**And as always please review, or vote on my poll! Or both! I don't mind constructive criticism but please use examples so I can know my faults! Thanks!**


End file.
